Fuiste mi héroe, yo seré el tuyo
by Akari Yumei
Summary: "Recuerdo que estábamos tomados de la mano, disfrutando uno con el otro la fresca tarde. Había parejas y grupos de amigos por doquier, padres, madres e hijos. Todo tan alegre…ni pensar que bastan unos cuantos segundos para echarlo todo a perder." UKUS/USUK.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

**_Fuiste mi héroe, yo seré el tuyo._**

¿Cómo empezar a recordar? Es decir, esto aún es algo muy reciente para mí, o eso creo…Mi historia es algo controversial, y de hecho el sólo recordar mi vida a veces me da dolor de cabeza, todo lo que sucedió en tan poco tiempo, justo antes de cumplir mis veintitrés.

Bueno, sé que al menos un día estuve a punto de morirme…pero tú, mi héroe, mi amado héroe, me salvaste de cometer ese estúpido y fatal error. _Bloody hell!_ ¡¿Qué demonios sucedía conmigo?! Aún no lo entiendo, aún lo recuerdo como el agua cristalina. Já, de todas formas eras un idiota, siempre con tus risas y tu optimismo; pero deberías decir un doble já, porque sin eso yo no habría disfrutado tanto contigo.

Sé cómo nos conocimos, ¿Cuándo fue? Hace diez, quince años, tal vez. Como sea. Recuerdo que ese día fue el colmo de los colmos para mí, perdí la cordura ¿Al, te acuerdas? Creo que sí, aún te ríes cuando se te aparece por la mente las veces que me quejaba de no parecer un caballero ¡Soy un caballero!

Pero, ese día fue tan raro. Sí, es que, imagino que pensaste: "¿Qué le pasa a ese tonto? Tratando de tirarse de un puente peatonal." Lo admito, esa idea fue absurda, ¡Acababa de salir de la adolescencia ¿Qué esperabas?! En fin. Yo estaba llorando, mi vida era un asco, siempre lo había sido. Siempre con esos problemas familiares sin fin, siempre apuñalado por la espalda y metido en conflictos sin retorno…siempre solo. Estaba devastado, no quería más de aquello, me dolía tanto que sólo quería arrancarme el corazón del pecho para poder estar tranquilo un rato. Sin embargo eso no era posible y ¿Qué más daba? Nadie nunca me tendió una mano y siempre me salían mal las cosas por más empeño que ponía, así que dije: "¡Al carajo con todo!"

Estaba listo, y, tenía miedo, lo admito. Pero eso era mínimo comparado con lo que sentía en mi interior. Respiré hondo, sintiendo esa brisa fría y húmeda de la noche. El viento revolvía mi cabello, me sentí ligero, valla que se sentía bien esa sensación. Cuando miré la carretera bajo el puente suspiré pesadamente, en poco tiempo esa tortura terminaría. Si la caída no me quitaba la vida, lo harían los autos ¡Estaba seguro, soy muy inteligente como para fallar en mis cálculos!

Después de un rato sintiendo la brisa y dando una pequeña oración; haha sí, soy un verdadero cínico, me subí a la baranda. Justo me estaba dejando caer cuando sentí que me regresaban de golpe a la vía del puente. Alguien me empujó abruptamente hacia la seguridad. Maldije fuertemente.

—_Bloody hell!_ ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

Me puse en pie, encarando al idiota que frustró mis planes. Eras tú, Al. Mirándome con desafío y molestia, con esos ojos color zafiro tan tuyos. Yo sólo me enfurecí mucho, al parecer tú también estabas así. Recuerdo que tu respuesta fue un golpe a mi rostro en forma de puño, ¡Demonios que eso dolió! Y dijiste como regañándome: —Yo debo preguntarte eso a ti ¿En qué diablos pensabas subido en esa baranda?

— ¡¿A ti qué te importa, idiota?! —te respondí, posando mi mano en la mejilla, eras muy fuerte.

— ¿Te ibas a suicidar, verdad? —tu tono era severo, pero a la vez como si te preocupara.

Te señalé mientras seguía gritando: — ¡Ese no es problema tuvo, _fucking bastard!_

— ¡Te ibas a suicidar! —juraría que eso te asustó y te alarmó ¿No te diste cuenta desde el principio al verme en ese lugar?— ¿Po-Por qué ibas a hacerlo?

—Mi vida no es asunto tuyo, idiota.

—Pe-Pero eres muy joven ¡¿Por qué te matarías de esa forma?! —te alteraste, tan común de ti en estos asuntos.

—Porque se me dio la gana, porque no quiero seguir viviendo. Para eso es el suicidio ¿No? —te respondí toscamente, pero me dolía, recordar nuevamente, mi mente se volvía a nublar.

— ¿Y por qué no buscas ayuda? Es decir…puedes pensarlo mejor ¿No crees?

—Pensar —repetí con odio y dolor— Ya pensé mucho, ya viví mucho, ¡Ya déjame en paz!

Y quise volver a la baranda, pero me tomaste de las muñecas. Yo te exigí soltarme, pero no querías, no me dejarías y pusiste todo tu empeño en evitar que me soltara de ti. Al, eres y siempre serás un idiota para mí.

— ¡No voy a permitir que te mates! ¡Al menos no frente a mí, un héroe jamás lo permitiría!

— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?! —el dolor se hacía insoportable en mi pecho, dejé de forzar mientras tenía la cabeza gacha, no me soltaste— ¡No sabes nada de mí y te atreves a decir eso! _Bloody hell! _¡¿Acaso eres un idiota?!

— ¡Probablemente lo sea! Pero no dejaré que te mates frente a mí, no te conozco pero pretendo no dejarte morir así.

— ¿Y cómo planeas evitarlo? Te irás, te olvidarás de mí y entonces podré acabar con mi vida sin que interrumpas —te desafié, miré a tus ojos; no debí hacer ninguna de las dos.

—Evitándolo. Yo jamás me iré hasta que entiendas que no puedes jugar con la vida y menos me olvidaré de ti, porque prometo que seré tu héroe ¡Morirás de una forma noble y no por una idiotez!

Yo no aguanté más. Mis ojos no lograron aguantar las lágrimas, tus ojos tan celestes y tan seguros sólo mostraban determinación ¿Y los míos? Qué se yo, miedo y angustia, te maldigo por hacerme sentir tan indefenso. Respondí llorando, sin quitar mi vista de la tuya: — ¿Po-Por qué haces esto? No me vengas a decir que me apoyarás, no me digas que estarás a mi lado. Sé que será de un día para otro, tarde o temprano te cansarás de mí y me apuñalarás ¡Todos mienten siempre, dicen que estarán conmigo y no así ¿Qué te hace diferente?!

—Que yo no soy "todos" —esa fue tu respuesta, me abatió, te miré confuso; tú me miraste con alegría, sonriendo— Haré que te sientas confiado, seré un amigo para ti y podrás decir que fui el diferente ¡Lo prometo!

No atiné a más que llorar. Y me abrazaste, tu pecho tan cálido se sentía tan bien, tus brazos querían confortarme y así lo hicieron. Quería que te quedaras todo el rato que necesitara para desahogarme, lo hiciste, no te fuiste de mi lado. Incluso recuerdo que no me dejaste en paz desde esa noche. Siempre detrás mío, siempre tan preocupado…siempre con tu sonrisa diciendo que serías un héroe para mí. Lo fuiste, siempre lo serás.

Así pasaron los días. ¡Me llevaste a una terapia, fue humillante y lo sabías! Pero resultó. Mi idiotez se alejó de mí y no te fuiste nunca de mi lado. Eras mi mejor amigo, y también el único; porque…Aunque me presentaste a muchos de los tuyos, jamás me sentí en completa confianza, tal vez fuera una secuela pero ¿Qué importaba? Al menos me llevaba bien con la mayoría.

A veces me siento un idiota al recordar cuánto tardé en saber lo que sentía por ti. Al, eres y siempre serás un completo idiota. Haciéndome sonrojar y cosas por el estilo, eso es penoso. Fue un día de San Valentín que te me declaraste, mi estómago casi se me va por la boca ese día. Es que tenías que hacerlo a tu modo y no como la gente normal.

El recuerdo es muy claro. Estábamos en un restaurante casual. Dijiste que era una salida de amigos, y como yo me negaba a decirte lo que sentía accedí, claro, dolido, creí que me habías metido en la "Friend zone". Pero después le pediste a esa latina amiga tuya que trajera "eso". No lo entendí, te pregunté a qué te referías y sólo reíste, ¡Odio cuando te ríes de esa forma, me pone de los nervios si no sé a qué se debe!

Como sea, esa chica llegó con un plato grande llena de scones. Sabía que no te gustaba los que yo preparaba, por lo que supuse que sólo los querías probar de parte de otros. Fallé. Esos panecillos con crema, jalea y fresas estaban humeantes y olían deliciosos. Sin embargo no probaste bocado, además tu hamburguesa sólo tenía un mordisco. Fue muy confuso para mí.

Con una sonrisa dijiste: —Come, yo invito; los pedí especialmente para ti.

— ¿Qué te traes? —desconfianza, si algo había aprendido es que había que desconfiar cuando un amigo ofrecía comida de esa forma.

—Nada, nada, me pareció que como regalo podría darte esos scones tan famosos de tu país.

—Son de Escocia, no de Inglaterra.

—Bueno, pero los hay en todo el Reino Unido ¡Hahaha!

—Eres un idiota —suspiré resignado y tomé un panecillo del plato— Pero bueno, al menos…

Me detuve al mirar una frase escrita en el plato. "_be my_" Era lo que decía, en cursiva y como si estuviera gravada en el plato. Me quedé extrañado, te miré confuso y sólo te reíste.

— ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

— ¿Es una broma?

—Nop.

—De acuerdo, intentaré reírme después de esto.

Fue lo que dije antes de seguir haciendo a un lado el resto de panecillos. Sentí algo volcarse dentro de mí, y un hormigueo recorrerme el estómago y mi cuerpo. Fue algo demasiado para mí, creo que me sonrojé, mis mejillas ardían y sólo quería llorar; no sé si de emoción o decepción.

—Estás jugando ¿No es así? Alfred, es una broma ¿Verdad? —te dije, dudando.

Me miraste sorprendido y algo triste, noté decepción en tu rostro.

— ¿Te parece así? Lo lamento…

Fue lo que dijiste, me sentí culpable por haberte hecho decir aquello con esa voz tan triste. Tomaste tu hamburguesa y la abriste, de forma cuidadosa estaba una nota cubierta de plástico adhesivo que decía: "_I Love You, Artie._"

Entonces las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. La pregunta en el plato sí era real. "_You wanna be my boyfriend?"_ Entonces todo encajaba para mí. Mis sentimientos eran correspondidos por ti. Te miré sonriendo, recuerdo que te sorprendiste. Y dije: —_Yes, I wanna be your boyfriend, idiot, I love you_.

Entonces tu sonrisa apareció de nuevo. No te importó la mesa y te lanzaste sobre mí a besarme. Sin duda eras un idiota, mi idiota.

Todo era tan perfecto. Claro que peleábamos, como niños y por cosas tontas y a veces nos decíamos grandes ofensas pero…Nos amábamos, de eso no había duda. Fueron unos años tan agradables, yo fui a la universidad, estudiaba medicina y tú, pronto serías el mejor arquitecto de todos.

Pero lo bueno no dura para siempre ¿O sí? Ay, Al, siempre con tus inventos raros y tus risas tan sofisticadas, siempre tan original…siempre amándome sin importar nada.

Ese día de San Valentín tuve que decirte adiós, ese día fue el fin de nuestra vida juntos. Es un recuerdo tan vívido que aún siento algo de dolor al recordarlo.

Ese día fue especial. No lo sabía todavía, pero lo era. Yo sentía algo extraño en el ambiente, un presentimiento de algo, no sabía qué; pero ahí estaba; opté por ignorar eso y concentrarme en nuestro día juntos. Resulta que de nuevo me sorprenderías con algo de tu invención.

De nuevo ese restaurante del día en que empezamos a salir. De nuevo en la misma mesa, y, de nuevo tu amiga latina, ¿Ella siempre te ayudaba totalmente con tus descabellados planes, verdad? Estoy seguro. Esta vez, cuando dijiste "eso". Me esperé alguna idiotez tuya, como siempre lo hacías, pero esta vez, como siempre, no fue lo que imaginé.

Ella felizmente trajo una caja beige mediana, no muy alta y con un lazo de la bandera del Reino Unido. Me sonreíste con gran ilusión desbordante en todo tu rostro. Jamás me cansaré de tus ojos, nunca se opacaban por tus gafas. Me dijiste: —Adelante, ábrela.

—Gracias —sonreí, apuesto a que me sonrojé.

Cuando miré lo que había dentro me sorprendí y me alegré, entre tiras de papeles rojos, azules y blancos había un libro. No muy conocido todavía porque, adivinen a la autora, Lucía Vásquez, la amiga que siempre estaba metida en los planes de Alfred. Recién publicado y yo no había comprado la traducción todavía por la universidad. Pero algo raro había, o al menos lo hubo hasta que lo abrí, una firma en la tapa. Y después llegué al extraño separador de libros que sobresalía cerca del final del libro, un anillo de plata colgaba de él.

—Feliz San Valentín, Arthur —me dijo mi novio sonriendo mientras me miraba.

Yo sonreí también, y dije: —Gracias, igualmente, Alf—

Y me detuve, la página separada era al parecer especial, al parecer a propósito, ¡¿De dónde diablos esos dos sacaban esas ideas y desde cuándo planearon aquello?! Es que, en medio de la página, subrayada y en letras cursivas un personaje decía: "_I Love You! Marry me!_". Te voltee a ver, Al. Yo estaba mocionado, un cosquilleo y muchas emociones me invadían en su totalidad. Él me miró sonriendo, sonrojado.

— ¿Qué dices, _honey_?

—Yo…Yo…Alfred… —mis lágrimas de emoción empezaron a brotar, ¡Al carajo con el orgullo!— Idiota, es-eso no se pregunta… Y sí, ¡Acepto acepto acepto!

La emoción me llenó rápidamente, cuando me di cuenta ya te tenía sobre mí, besándome como sólo tú lo haces. Al, eres un idiota… Pero eres el mejor idiota que conozco y el que más he amado.

Todo fue tan hermoso. Puse mi sortija en el dedo, se veía genial en mí…Pero…Ah, ojalá en el mundo sólo hubieran idiotas como tú, Al. No los que beben y conducen perdiendo el control de su propio automóvil.

Recuerdo que estábamos tomados de la mano, disfrutando uno con el otro la fresca tarde. Había parejas y grupos de amigos por doquier, padres, madres e hijos. Todo tan alegre…ni pensar que bastan unos cuantos segundos para echarlo todo a perder.

Recuerdo ese accidente tan claramente. Un auto con un conductor ebrio se desvió de la vía y casi atropella a una mujer con su pequeño hijo. Fue tan rápido, los salvaste, o al menos a la mujer, el niño recibió mucho daño, pero tenía tiempo, Al, le diste tiempo. Cuando me di cuenta otro auto se descarriló, casi te golpea a ti también, por lo que no dudé en protegerte.

¡Diablos! Ese golpe fue asquerosamente doloroso. Después todo eso lo recuerdo borroso. Evocar eso se me hace algo complicado, pero sé que llorabas, llorabas mucho y no te apartabas de mí, la mujer de antes también lloraba. No podía moverme, mi cuerpo dolía y se entumecía. Es irónico, estudiaba medicina y ahora necesitaba un médico.

A unos metros de mí estaba ese pequeño niño, tendido en el suelo y cubierto de sangre como yo. Había una chica con un acento italiano, sonaba tan seria y segura de sí misma, dando órdenes a su acompañante para que me ayudara, ese chico hacía todo lo que ella decía al pie de la letra mientras ella se ocupaba del chiquillo. Al parecer ella tenía la profesión que yo quería algún día ejercer.

Quedé inconsciente. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, pero sí sé que escuchaba llanto y palabras desesperadas. Creo que estaba en la sección de cuidados intensivos o emergencia, no sé. Pero escuchaba a la mujer de antes, decía: "Salven a mi pequeño, por favor, ¡No dejen morir a mi Matthew, es lo único que me queda! _S'il vous plaît!"_ Me partió el alma. Escuchar su llanto desconsolado me hacía querer llorar y como si fuera poco, Alfred hacía prácticamente lo mismo, suplicaba que me salvaran. Pero es…ese niño, ¡Un niño por el amor a lo sagrado! ¡Tenía mucho por vivir y ahora estaba entre la vida y la muerte!

Recostado en mi cama medité mucho. Me dolía el cuerpo, pero más mi alma. Por lo que sé, ese pequeño necesitaba un trasplante de corazón y parte de un pulmón. Sin embargo su sangre era poco común y no era la misma que la de su madre. ¡Apenas podía recibir algunas transfusiones, _bloody hell, _eso es desesperante para cualquiera! Recordé lo que Al me había dicho un día cuando yo apenas salía de mi depresión "Seré tu héroe, siempre lo seré; por eso, sé el mío ¿Sí?". Sólo sé que no le respondí.

Cuando Al me visitó se me rompió el alma a más no poder. Al, tú y tus incesantes ganas de hacer que sienta más de una emoción a la vez. Me dijiste con miedo: —Vas a salvarte, Arthur, vas a estar bien.

—Al…yo… —no supe cómo seguir, es que no podía verte de esa forma, nunca pude.

—No digas que no…por favor no te rindas, te amo, tienes que salvarte.

—Yo también te amo, —dije con debilidad y una pequeña sonrisa— Pero… ¿Y si no es así? Mi cuerpo está…

— ¡N-No digas eso! —me interrumpiste, con lágrimas en los ojos, me mirabas con un amor doloroso, yo también lo hacía.

—Al, ¿Recuerdas un día que…me preguntaste si sería un héroe para ti como tú lo eras para mí?

—Eh…S-Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Mi respuesta es sí… Te amo tanto…

—Me estás asustando —tu temblaba, mucho, y eso me dolía— ¿Po-Por qué dices eso?

—Quiero…ser un héroe, Al.

—Ese niño… ¡No! ¡No te dejaré, no quiero que me dejes solo! —te abalanzaste sobre mí, a abrazarme con dolor, te sentí angustiado y asustado, llorando sin parar. Mi alma no se podía quebrar más, verte así me era sumamente doloroso.

—No hay de otra…Esa mujer sólo lo tiene a él y…

— ¡Encontrarán un donante, no te precipites por favor!

Al parecer en momentos desesperados es cuando más uno se vuelve egoísta. Él me lo demostró. Al, siempre fuiste y siempre serás así ¿No? De alguna manera me convenciste para que desistiera, que sólo si era lo que quedaba podría lograr mi cometido.

Y tal parece que todo es una locura. Un donante, en menos de dos días. Ese pequeño se salvaría. Ese día recuerdo que lloré mucho, me dolía mucho el pecho y hasta el dolor físico podía ignorar con facilidad. Tuve que despedirme de ti, Al. ¡¿Por qué tuvo que terminar ahí?! ¡Yo quería casarme contigo!

Apenas pude soportarlo. Alejarme de ti fue lo más doloroso que he soportado en mi vida. Al, mi amado, te extraño tanto. No tienes idea. Quiero estar contigo pero… Hay un puente entre nosotros, dos mundos distintos, el de vivos y el de…Ni siquiera sé qué rayos es el otro mundo.

Recuerdo que por mucho tiempo me visitabas, todos los días. Traías flores para mí. Me acongojaba, quería consolarte mientras llorabas sin descanso. Todo por mí. Quería abrazarte y besarte, quería que estuvieras bien y que fueras feliz…Pero todo lleva su tiempo ¿No?

Tal vez un mes después de que te dije adiós fue cuando ese pequeño niño, Matthew, llegó a visitarte. Noté que su madre estaba muy tranquila pero a la vez algo apenada. Ella tomaba de la mano a su pequeño mientras este te sonreía ampliamente.

Tú sonreíste levemente, al verlo tan lleno de alegría y de…vida. Él te dio una carta. Oh, esa carta la recuerdo muy bien, lloré cuando la escribí, me dolía. Al igual que cuando tuviste que decirme adiós, es que pegabas alaridos, decías que querías irte conmigo y que te llevaran a ti y no a mí. Mi vida, me rompiste el corazón, lo lamento mucho, yo no quería provocarte tanto dolor.

Abriste esa carta con una expresión confusa. Matthew dijo que yo la hice para ti y que quería que él mismo te la diera. Pues, no mentía. Incluso lo puse en la parte exterior.

Esa pequeña carta, la leíste en voz alta, inconscientemente y lleno de dolor, lo noté en tu voz.

"_Mi amado Alfred._

_Espero me perdones por hacer esto. No quiero que sufras, yo quiero que seas feliz, que vivas plenamente y que cumplas todos tus descabellados sueños._

_Al, siempre me dijiste que eras un héroe, y siempre lo has sido para mí. Desde aquel momento en que me salvaste de esa idiotez mía, te convertiste en un amigo y lo más importante para mí. Siempre con tus idioteces y esa amiga tuya haciendo lo más original para demostrarme tu amor._

_Pero debo ser un poco duro contigo. No seas un idiota, no más de lo que ya eres, por favor. Se feliz, ayuda a muchas personas, se siempre un héroe para todos. Sólo hay un trato, no mueras siéndolo, ya es suficiente conmigo. Quiero que mires a Matthew, yo quise darle mi corazón para que él viviera y su madre no perdiera lo más valioso que tiene, yo no los conozco y tampoco los conoceré; pero quise ser un héroe como tú._

_Sé que, conociéndote, estarás peor que yo lo estuve un día, sé que quisieras irte conmigo. Pero sé que amas la vida. ¡Te ordeno que lo hagas!_

_Al, quiero que vivas por mí. Así que por favor no te esclavices con nuestra promesa, "Hasta que la muerte nos separe", siempre estaré contigo en tus pensamientos y donde quiera que me vaya yo te amaré, así que sonríe. _

_Te amo. Y por cierto, Feliz día de San Valentín._

_Arthur Kirklant Jones._"

Eso fue todo lo que te dije en la carta. Creo que me entendiste. Llorabas y llorabas, lleno de dolor y quizá algo más, recuerdo que inconscientemente abrazaste a Matthew. Él se dejó, te regresó el abrazo y hasta juraría que lloró por verte así. Ese pequeño es tan tierno, me hubiera gustado conocerlo. Esa mujer, Francene, se arrodilló y buscó tu mirada.

"Gracias…a los dos." Fue lo que dijo. Tú sonreíste por un segundo y volviste al llanto. Al, por favor deja de llorar por mí.

No me hiciste caso hasta un tiempo después.

Y ese tiempo valió la pena. Yo quería verte sonreír como antes, quería verte hacer de nuevo esas locuras y logros tan tuyos. Años después te convertiste en un exitoso arquitecto, como predije. Tú y Francene son muy buenos amigos y Matthew es un muchacho muy feliz y sano, ustedes dos son como hermanos. Curiosamente, hoy también es día de San Valentín, disfrútalo mucho con ellos.

Al, te amo. Hubiera querido estar más tiempo contigo pero sólo puedo hacerlo desde aquí. ¿Sabes? Ya mi pecho no duele, casi no siento pena ni dolor, sino tranquilidad. Sé que lo hice bien, y tú también, mi amado idiota. Ahora te veo sonriendo, juegas con ese muchacho y con su madre. Ayudas a muchos y haces lo último que te pedí. Sin duda, valió la pena, Al. Sigue así, que esa energía y positivismo no se esfumen. Tú fuiste mi héroe y yo fui el tuyo, ahora vive.

.

.

**_~Fin~_**


End file.
